The digital pulse width modulator (DPWM) is capable of generating a plurality of phased outputs from a provided input. The manner of output provided by the DPWM is controlled by values provided to the DPWM from a control register. When located within a control loop of a switched power supply, the digital pulse width modulator may be exposed to operating conditions such as over current, over voltage and extreme temperatures, which may be detrimental to the continued operation of the DPWM. Thus, there is a need for some type of manner for providing protections against these extreme operating conditions for a DPWM.